Fragments of Fate
by CMarie16
Summary: The Shikon no Tama, said to grant every desire, plagues the Sengoku Jidai. Higurashi Kagome suddenly finds herself connected with this ancient artifact, and is set with the duty of protecting it, with the help of the hanyou Inuyasha. Inuyasha Rewrite AU


**Preface**

**_I've been working on a good plotline for this rewrite of Inuyasha. Yes, I have taken the manga version of Inuyasha, and am rewriting to my desires. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha, or any of it's characters. They solely belong to Takahashi Rumiko._**

**_I'm so sorry I've been gone so often now, but school has been uber-hectic! I've had CRTs all month. And in June I'm going to Kansas University for Computer Design Engineering for about 3 weeks. So I'll have about an hour of free time there that entire time! SORRY!_**

**_I'll be getting back on track with "101 Ways" but right now I'm going through another InuYasha phase...so yeah. Enjoy!  
_**

**

* * *

  
**

Fire rose from the roofs of small huts, covering the small village in a black smoky haze. Men stood in front of their wives, unarmed and no hope to win any battle they would have to encounter. Children cowered behind their fathers, trembling in fear, tears streaming down their ashen faces onto the soft ground below.

One woman stood above them all, peering through the heavy black clouds for signs of intruders, the source of the panic that now consumed her village. Her long black hair, tied up only by a single white ribbon, blew in the roaring winds that carried flames of destruction alongside them. Dressed in suitable red and white priestess clothing, her hands were nearly unseen by the cloth that flowed over them. Chocolate brown eyes that once were full of compassion, understanding, and devotion now were ablaze with fury and resentment. With her bow in one hand, and an arrow in another, she rushed out of the clouds with the determination to kill.

Just a few feet away, stood a towering demon, clad with a thick red yukata from head to toe. His silver hair swirled around him as he ran, deep into the forest ahead of him, white dog ears upon his head searching, and detecting for any signs of intervention. In his hand lay a small, but glowing lavender jewel with beads of various sorts connecting to it to form a necklace. His eyes, a bright golden honey, were dimmed as if he was facing a strong internal conflict, and his mind was to be in a deep swirl of confusion.

The woman, spotted the demon, and wielded her bow sharply, the arrow scratching the bow, forming a deep cut throughout the middle. Her pale lips formed a frightening scowl, and her eye narrowed. "_Inuyasha!"_ she shouted, and aimed with fine precision.

The demon's ears flicked, and as his turned his face was blank as he stared at the priestess that now was trying to take his life. He, too in turn, scowled, and turned back around.

In an instant, he felt a sharp pain at his left chest, and found himself bound to a large tree. Surprise covered across his face as the jewel flew from his grasp. His eyes grew depressed as he saw the flaming arrow that protruded from his flesh. Slowly, he picked up his head to see the approaching attacker, her face too saddened by something. Blood flowed from her right shoulder, and it had begun to form a sickly, dark red pool of blood around her body. "Ki-Kikyou…" he stuttered, his body becoming numb from the sealing power stored within the sacred arrow.

Bending down, the miko grasped the lavender object on the ground. "Shikon no Tama…" she gasped, her voice hoarse. "Because of such a thing…" She collapsed, the bow falling with a thud to the ground, and the villagers surrounded her.

"Quickly get treatment, onee-sama!" a little girl with a black patch over her right eye urged the fallen priestess.

"What a terrible wound," another villager commented.

"Kikyou-sama…" one said, hoisting himself up by the aid of a lengthy branch of wood.

Kikyou, her eyes fluttering yet still full of determination, held the jewel out to the young child. "It's already too late…" she said softly. "So, listen carefully, Kaede," The young child stared at the priestess, fear engulfing her sole eye. "Take this, and burn it with my remains."

_So that…it shall never again fall into evil hands…_ With these thoughts in her head, Kikyou fell to the ground, the villagers calling her name with a terrified tone in their words. _I shall take the Shikon no Tama with me to the next world._

Left in her place, and all that remained from that incident, was the sealed dog hanyou to the towering tree, Goshinboku.

Inuyasha.

* * *

_**I'm still working on the first chapter as I type this, and hopefully that will be up soon. I know this is short, but it is a preface, and it's not supposed to be long. Anyways, please review!**_

_**Yamahato Yokimoko-san  
**_


End file.
